


Come Morning

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [24]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Caserole - Freeform, Feynite Fan Work, Kass is so wholesome, Morning Sex, Other, PWP, her biggest fantasy is morning sex, melarue provides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Kass and Melarue share an intimate morning.





	Come Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm

**~~~~**

Hands slide across Kass’s body. Warm, soft hands and slowly rouse her to a sleepy wakefulness.

“Kassaran,” Melarue says, voice low and husky with sleep.

“Mmm,” she replies, snuggling into their body, her nose nuzzling into their shoulder, the arm around their waist tightening just the slightest bit, pulling them towards her. They are warm and pliant and she sighs into their shoulder.

“It is time to wake,” they say and she gives a dissatisfied mumble. She shifts against them, pressing in closer, twining their legs together. They chuckle slightly, running their lips over her horns.

“Kassaran….” but they aren’t so convincing right now, not when they are pressing back into her. Their fingers trail over her arms, to her shoulders and down her back. She kisses their shoulder, moving slowly so as not to accidentally hurt them with her horns. Morning tastes good on their skin, she decides, nuzzling more into their neck. She gently kisses and sucks at the sensitive skin there, making them gasp and shiver.

Her hand slips down, cupping their ass and encouraging them to hook their leg over her hip. Her leg shifts between theirs and they hum as they begin to move against her thigh. She runs her hands slowly over their hip and thigh, loving the soft sounds they make as she moves against them.

She kisses and nibbles up their neck to their ear, gently sucking on the sensitive lobe and shell.

“Kassaran,” they whisper in a much different tone than before. She smiles and moves up to finally kiss their lips. It is a slow, lazy kiss, all warmth and softness. Melarue pushes slightly against her, rolling her more on her back. She nips at their lips as they press more insistently against her thigh -

“Good morning, Inquisitor, it is good to - Oh my!”

Kass’s eyes snap open as Josephine’s voice wakes her up as surely as a bucket of cold water. She freezes at the spot, her hand on Melarue’s ass, their hand on her breast. Oh dear.

Melarue slowly sits up to face Josephine, unabashed in their nudity.

“Josephine, darling, the Inquisitor is preoccupied at the moment. I’ll bring her down when she’s ready.” They wave at her for her to go, making the poor thing stutter and finally move her legs to carry her back down the stairs and out of the room.

When Melarue looks back Kass, she has her hands over her mouth and her eyes are wide.

“I think people are going to know now,” she whispers and they grin, dipping down to kiss her long and deep. She sighs and melts into them, hands returning to run up their back. They trail kisses down her neck and body, pausing to pay attention to her breasts and navel before dipping down between her legs.

A long, deep moan leaves her, losing herself in the sensation of their mouth on her sex. Their prowess at this is astounding and amazing and aaaah, just right. Hot and delving, working her open and wet for their fingers to sink into her.

She is there, at the ledge, ready to jump when they suddenly pull back with a wicked smile. They kiss and nibble at her thighs, just enough teasing to keep her arousal up but not enough for release.

“Melarrrruuue,” she moans, straining towards them.

“You’re so beautiful like this, wet and needing, writhing for more,” they purr, “I could watch you like this all day.”

“You…are devious…” and she’s fairly sure she’s falling in love with them, but it’s too soon for that. Much too soon - aaah!

Their fingers slip back into her, curling ever so slightly. She gasps and her back arches off the bed.

“My beautiful, strong vashoth queen.”

And of course they say things like that when their fingers are thrusting in and out of her in such a tantalizing rhythm that it just wants to tease the words from her mouth. I love you. She bites her lip instead, which tempts them to kiss her again.

They press against her and caress that sweet spot just so, allowing her to finally tip over the edge into her release. They kiss her and hold her as her body tenses then relaxes into a semi-boneless state where all she can do is nuzzle and kiss them back.

When some sort of ability to move returns, Kass presses back against Melarue. Her hands grip their hips and flip them over so that she’s now kneeling between their legs. They gasp in surprise, but their eyes are alight with deviousness and they spread their legs eagerly for her.

She does not immediately touch them. Instead, Kass kisses their left ankle and all the way up to their knee, then their thigh. But when she gets close to the heat of them, she backs off and moves to their right leg.

“My gorgeous, amazing, lovely friend,” kiss, “and lover,” another kiss, “person.” Finally she kisses where they need. They moan low and move their hands to rest on her horns. They don’t pull or tug, just…there.

She hums happily and sets in. Melarue falls into her rhythm easily, moving their hips with her as she strokes them into a fine frenzy. Just as she feels them about reach their peak, she pulls back, just as they did. She does this three times before they’re frustrated wondrously slick with arousal. She gives in and eases them to their release, a long shuddering affair with their legs wrapped around her head as they hold her to them.

When their legs go slack, Kass slowly rises and crawls over them to lay at their side again. They’re tangled up in each other, boneless and sated and happy.

The wind blows into the room, birds chirp and sunlight filters in through the wispy curtains. The bed is big and soft and so perfect with a naked and pleased Melarue in it. I love you, flutters into her mind again, but she pushes it to the side. It doesn’t feel like she’s thirty and has an eight year old daughter, it feels like she’s suddenly eighteen and is hiding with her lover from her Tamassran mentor. There are some similarities she supposes in the situations. Josephine taking the place of said Tamassran mentor, and she is hiding from a day full of negotiations with Orlesians.

But here it’s just her and Melarue. She doesn’t feel like the Inquisitor or the Herald of Andraste, just…Kassaran.

“So this is how you prefer to wake up,” Melarue muses.

Kass chuckles, “It is certainly better than Josephine waltzing in and demanding I rise from my slumber.”

“Mm, immensely better than waking to the sounds of the Iron Bull and his men practicing in the courtyards,” they agree.

They end up lazing in bed for another hour before finally making it back down to Josephine who’s in a fit about being late for negotiations. While Kass knows she should probably be more concerned about this, she can’t bring herself to regret her morning spent wrapped up in Melarue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
